Sueños de Invierno
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Te sientes eufórico, la adrenalina se ha desbordado por tu cuerpo, solo puedes comparar lo que vives como estar a punto de caer de un acantilado y descubres que puedes volar. SEDDIE. One-Shot/Post- iGoodbye.


**Les dejo este One-Shot, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Me gustó el resultado, ¡Tiene un final feliz! :D ¿O no? O.o Jajaja bromeo, pero por si acaso lo dudan descubránlo por ustedes mismos. Está ambientado en las escaleras de incendios donde Sam y Freddie se dieron su primer beso. *-*. Han pasado dos años, se supone que Sam se fue, hizo todo lo que hace en Sam & Cat (?) y un día regresa. Es desde el punto de vista de Freddie. Déjenme su opinión por Reviews y alimentaran mi motivación. En fin me despido. ****Con amor, Daya :). **_  
_

******iCarly NO me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, es una historia original de Dan Schneider.  
**

* * *

**_"A veces nuestro destino semeja un árbol frutal en invierno. ¿Quién pensaría que esas ramas reverdecerán y florecerán? Mas esperamos que así sea, y sabemos que así será._**

**_El tiempo es el único capaz de ayudar a un gran amor."  
_**

* * *

Hace dos años no la veías, aún te parece mentira verla frente a ti convertida en una hermosa mujer, camina pesadamente de un lado a otro, empuña su mano y la clava en tu hombro haciéndote despertar del ensueño. Se ríe de ti y de tu mueca de dolor. Tu corazón da un vuelco. Sufrir nunca había sido tan dulce. Lleva dos días en la ciudad, dice que hace frío, pero le reconforta, extrañaba eso, suspira. Anhelas saber que pasa por su mente. Ella echaba de menos el gélido clima, tú la echabas de menos a ella.

_—¿Es tarde para volver?—_ Musitas casi sin pensarlo, sus ojos se abren como platos, comienza a toser descontroladamente. Aclara su garganta.

_—Está lloviznando ¿Qué raro no?—_ Sonríe lacónicamente. Parece haberse repuesto. Evade tu mirada. Un incómodo silencio envuelve la situación. La brisa invernal hace flotar grácilmente su ondulado cabello. Se siente avergonzada, el sutil carmín que tiñe sus pómulos la delata.

_—Honestamente, espero que no lo sea— _Das respuesta a tu pregunta. Su habitual altivez desaparece de su semblante. Parece turbada por lo que dices, su mirada que ahora atrapa la tuya, semeja dos azules abismos.

_—¿Qué te hace pensar qué no es tarde Benson?—_ Dice entre dientes. Tensa los labios. Evita de nuevo tus escrutadoras pupilas.

—_Si es así, dímelo tú, si no lo es, por favor dilo también— _Sientes que la voz se te ha ido en esas palabras. Ella alza sus manos simula atrapar el viento con ellas. Se muestra impasible, ahora imperturbable._  
_

—_Todos los años regresa el invierno_—Advierte sonriendo como única respuesta. Te sientes aturdido. Su calma es desesperante, sus palabras aún más. _—Así como a veces lo hacen las mejores cosas de la vida— _Prosigue frunciendo el ceño, parece hablar más consigo misma que contigo. —_Sin embargo yo... Yo odio las segundas partes—_Afirma fijando la vista en algún lugar del piso. Una sensación de abatimiento se adueña de ti, ha respondido a tu pregunta de una manera tan rara como su naturaleza ¿Puedes pagar un precio más alto a tu indiferencia? El rechazo es la moneda que has recibido.

—_Lo entiendo— _Aseveras aparentando rudeza. Ella se ríe de ti, su risa estridente la sientes como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre tu cabeza, la percibes aún más álgida que la llovizna que les moja.

—_Yo regresé Freddie, como el invierno_— Sonríe ladeadamente, luce abrumadoramente hermosa. No disciernes, no comprendes que quiere decir con eso, ella aspira el aire como si se quedara sin aliento. —_Termino un grasito y luego como otro, termino un jamón y luego como otro, termino una cesta de pollo frito y luego sé que comeré otra; ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que peleé con Carly? Todo parecía irrecuperable, irremediable, pero al final volvimos a ser las amigas de siempre, parece que algunas de las mejores cosas de la vida tienden a regresar, tu comida favorita, la amistad verdadera, cosas como esas; ¿Recuerdas el día en que me dijiste que algún día cuando me volviera más normal?... En fin tú sabes lo que dijiste, el punto es que ese día no llegó Freddie y no me siento mal por eso. Si me percibes diferente, te equivocas, en esencia, soy la misma de siempre, unos centímetros más alta, con un par de tallas más de sostén, pero la misma. Sigo siendo la perezosa, criminal y fastidiosa Sam, sigo teniendo los mismos terribles modales sobre la mesa ¿Te suenan conocidas esas palabras? Si crees que he cambiado, lamento desilusionarte amigo, pero esto es lo que soy.—_Luce ahora molesta. No sabes que hacer, ni como responder a eso. Sabes que es la misma e irremediable Sam Puckett y es lo que hace golpear violentamente tu corazón contra tu pecho, tanto e incluso más que antes. Parece ensimismada, tal vez procesa lo que acaba de decir. Muerde sus labios, quizá esté arrepentida. Sigues en silencio. Respiras agitadamente, al fin encuentras algo que consideras apropiado.

—_Sé que eres la misma y agradezco al cielo infinitamente de que sea así, sé que es más probable que lluevan ranas a que tú cambies, yo me enamoré de ti por lo que eras, una loca psicópata, en honor a la verdad, así que yo también sigo siendo el mismo, sigo estando loco porque deseo, necesito regresar contigo, el tiempo me lo hizo entender, la distancia me hizo afirmarlo, hoy más que nunca. Te amaba y no mentía, te amo loca psicópata y no miento, no pude encontrar en otras lo que encontré en ti, ni pude amar a otras como te amé a ti, ¿Lo entiendes?— _Sonríe de nuevo, sus ojos parecen llenarse de luz. Tienes la sensación tal vez ilusoria de que se ha roto la barrera que los separaba, cada vez estás más cerca de ella. Tomas su rostro entre tus manos. Tiembla, se lo haces saber, aunque está de más, es su cuerpo. Es el frío, pone como excusa. —O_lvidé decir que sigues siendo una gran mentirosa—_Dices riendo a centímetros de su boca.

—_Olvidé decir, que si estabas consciente de que no he cambiado, podría, a pesar de que las odio, considerar una segunda parte_— Te sientes eufórico, la adrenalina se ha desbordado por tu cuerpo, solo puedes comparar lo que vives como estar a punto de caer de un acantilado y descubres que puedes volar. Despega sus labios y no necesitas más, los atrapas con los tuyos. Tiene el reconocible e insuperable sabor que años atrás, sus besos saben a gloria, aunque bien solo podría ser una impresión. En este momento no te cambiarías por nadie. Interrumpe. Entrecierra los ojos. Ríe sonoramente. —_Olvidé decir que sigues siendo un ñoño— _Agradeces por primera vez lo que dice. La aprietas fuerte contra tu cuerpo. Jamás la dejarías escapar de nuevo. Jamás perderías su amor de nuevo. Parece un sueño que esté en tus brazos. Pero la oprimes aún más, percibes su olor, nunca la realidad pudo haberte causado más felicidad._  
_


End file.
